User talk:Greg Flood
Welcome Hi, welcome to City of Eternals Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Grouping page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tuna Oddfellow (Talk) 18:52, December 18, 2009 Santa Quest Hi Greg, First off, thanks for all the great work at the wiki! It's growing quickly. Secondly, I read your post at the CoE player forums about Santa. I'd greatly appreciate it if you could create the quest page about this quest using . This way new users will be able to beat it too. I'd do it my self, but I'm just level 18 ;). Don't forget to use the Template:Mission; see Template:Mission#Usage about how to use it. Thanks if you'd do it! Mark (Talk) • ( ) 17:45, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Santa quest It will be done mark! JPG and PNG Hi Greg, Great maps you're uploading! Though may I suggest you to save them as a .png, and not a .jp(e)g? This way the quality will be way better! Thanks! Mark (Talk) • ( ) 13:35, December 28, 2009 (UTC) RE: Well, creating a new wiki is actually the best option. Wikia can activate a shared database, so that all images we have here, and the lay-out, etc. will already be present at the new wiki, and all the user has to do is create new pages. Though, you can also use PAGENAME/NL PAGENAME/DE, etc. though I strongly recommend the first option. Mark (Talk) • ( ) 12:55, December 29, 2009 (UTC) RE: Very interesting! My involvement in the wiki began because I was told to edit, though when I started playing the game it was really great, so I'll certainly keep editing. This means I am interested in this, and I will also stay involved in the wiki. And I think Jane is ko might also be somebody who might be interested in this (though I just noticed you've alraedy asked her ;)) For the title, "House Gaiana" gives players to much of the feeling we're actually members of House Gaiana, though the idea of House Gaiana is certainly a great idea. I'll consider a title it for a moment, I'll get back to that later. Mark (Talk) • ( ) 22:18, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Greg, accidentally left my message answering your offer on Mark's talk page. However, see it there. I am very interested in working on the wiki. See you in 2010! Greg, one more suggestion for a wiki related title pack rat :) hope you my other messages ( i am interested in wiki-ing further) see you in 2010 j List of titles Just for the overview, choose which one ;): * Pack Rat (Jane) * Big Brainer (Jane) * Abteilungsleiter (Jane) * Rechenzentrum (Jane) * Knower of Secret Secrets (Jane) * Collecting Agent (Jane) * House Gaiana (Greg) * Supreme Mastermind (Mark) * Councillor (Mark) * Master of Knowledge (Mark) * Keeper of Tomes (Vince) * Lore Master (Vince) * Scion of the First (Vince) * Knight Templar (Vince) * Scroll Guardian (Vince) RE: Since you're using the it isn't your mistake, but the work of the editor. The best thing is to, when you want to link to a page within the wiki, type ARTICLENAME, the article name in between two square brackets. This way it should work. Mark (Talk) • ( ) 14:16, January 2, 2010 (UTC) New to Wiki, But Willing and Able (Sort Of) Hi Greg, I would like to help with the Wiki more, but I'm not sure what needs to be done. Anything that needs a working at this point? I took a look at the "Things to do" and the "Wanted List" sections, but everything seems to be good right now. I'm just not for sure. :S Put me to work! --CCDrkNrgy 10:21, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Uh, sure, I'd be up for a project.- Uh, who is this? us 4 ~ to sign your name :) This is Laskurg, I apologize for not signing earlier. Welcome to wikia Hi Greg, Thanks for the "heartfelt" welcome to wiki......lol I look forward to being a member, and contributing where I can. See you in the game. Cheers, Cristin Campbell 18:51, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome.... Thanks for the Welcome God knows what happen to my user page but it went all blah but meh! Ive so many questions and ive searched the Wiki crazy like how to I gain skill points for harvesting and making etc....Im abit of a ait head right now....Ive adapted everything else I think doing missions what have you but still at a loss as to gettin on my noob feet playing second life and Vampires pre 3d days aint prepared me! Lol' Kylie(Kyebii 16:37, January 25, 2010 (UTC)) Hunt contest entries You can either post by editing the page or by creating a new message. Do Not forget to put your name down with your entries! Only entries below this line will be accepted. City of Eternals....Treasure Hunt!!! Player: Ming Zhe Clue 1- Another's Dawn Quest Clue 2- CoE Elite Snap shot, Discussions Page Clue 3- Item Values Clue 4- Cascade Terrence Zone Maps Clue 5- Maya Charise Character, Discussions Page Clue 6- Westview Portals, Discussions Page Clue 7- Finished here! All Correct Ming! Great work!!! Greg Flood 01:29, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Mongzi 01:15, January 29, 2010 (UTC) What's the running tally for the Missions contest? Just wanting to check since it seems that Francis is on the go there. It can be found at Talk:Wiki Contests aka the discussion section of contests Greg Flood 19:04, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks, Greg! I kind of forgot about my Wiki page with all the new stuff happening ... I'll see if I can help :o) You guys have done wonderful work, the wiki is growing at amazing speed! Best, R. Re: Chat tutorial Greg i just think it's a doublette. We could add images to the chat cmmands page, but i don't see that as a real necessity. Are you aiming for users who can't read? They wouldn't even find the page, ha! :) Nah a bit of imagery could be, can't do it myself though, because i am on tour until march 1 now! I'll try to check back every few days with you guys and recent developments! Greeets to anyone! Jane is ko 09:14, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Not to start drama... I don't see why the etiquette page under Grouping has nothing about the - I think requested by the main contributer Vince requested - actual etiquette about grouping. It just states that grouping gives exp. This would be an ideal place to put anything about asking before joining a group and other things. But then again, I suppose people don't have to follow guidelines anyways. Ya'll's call. Humm, I'm a touch surprised it didn't make it either. The ability to group without invitation is considered a bug and is being addressed by Ohai as a priority. Please watch this forum thread for updates concerning this issue. Soon enough it shouldn't be an issue anymore, and would not warrant coverage in Etiquette. Until that time I would suggest a couple of actions to take in the case of a group abuser. First, hopefully you can get a screenshot of the abuser's activities. Second go to that user's facebook page and save the link. Finally report this information in an email to Ohai. You can contact them on this link. Or one can contact Matt Ohai directly via email at matt@ohai.com. A recent abuser was reported to Ohai concerning events that occurred the night of 02/10/2010, additional reporting for this case is not needed. Ohai will contact those interested parties if they need any further information. Best, Greg Flood 08:24, February 11, 2010 (UTC) table master greg - i hear you're becoming a table master in the wiki. nice going. I thought tables were hard to figure out initially. oh, and I see there is now an insert table button. I didn't see that before. good good :D SquidGem 21:39, February 13, 2010 (UTC) gemma Article comments Hi Greg. Today I've been enabling article comments on our Facebook game wikis. Article comments replace the old method of using a separate Discussion page to talk about the article, and instead allow comments to be posted at the bottom of the article itself. See this FishVille article for an example. Is this something you'd be interested in using here? If so, I'll turn it on. Please leave a message on my talk page when you decide. Thanks. JoePlay (talk) 00:30, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :The article comments can be disabled (by Wikia Staff) if you guys try them out and decide you don't want them. Feel free to discuss it with the community and let me know what you decide. Thanks. JoePlay (talk) 20:22, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks for deciding to try it out. Article comments are now enabled. If you later decide you don't want them, let me know and I'll disable them. Cheers. JoePlay (talk) 23:18, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Sorry but I don't understand what you mean by "the talk update stream widget". Once I know exactly what you're talking about, I'll be able to correctly answer your question. Thanks. JoePlay (talk) 20:34, March 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::No wonder I didn't know what you were talking about. I've never used that widget, haha. As I expected before knowing exactly what you meant, there's nothing we can do to change those updates showing up in that widget. But the good thing is that widget is "off" by default, so people won't see it unless (1) they're a logged-in registered user and (2) have enabled that widget in their preferences. JoePlay (talk) 23:52, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Not a problem, the edits are far better than the original! I was going to do quite a bit more last night but I got distracted by the game itself! I was thinking pehaps seeing as The Mahogany Secreta few other places are house homes, they are really Quest Hubs, perhaps listing the quests gotten here and the level required/pre quests would be helpful. Hi there Thanks for the message, I'll just keep editing the recipes until I'm done, or had enough :) I've just been leaving comments on the page if I have questions, so anyone can answer them! Wood Witch 23:15, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Harvesting page Greg, i'd like to make some changes to teh harvesting pag. I explained them already on the page's comments, but don;t know, if i hurt anyone's feelings if i just go ahead and do it. Let me know if that fits. Sent you a FB message about that, too. Hope all is well :) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:29, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Other bugs... Hi Greg! Comments add! Endiablee 04:52, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Caroline ;) Other issus... #Ravelle out of order for over a month. #Portal toClub Delirium and back alley are broken so newbies are stuck. ????? #Order of item in our inventory aren't the same since we connect by apps,facebook.com or by play.cytiofeternals.com ????? And as usual for last 2 or 3 months... Ohais team seem to have other things to do than keeping us happy as group of first time player pist off them express on facebook. NO RESPONSE AS USUAL À bientôt! Endiablee 01:29, October 24, 2010 (UTC)'Caroline the frenchie girl @----]---' Yeah, I just saw that report. Is it still a problem? Not sure if we'll see any activity to help it.. Greg Flood 02:26, November 1, 2010 (UTC)